


Green Is Your Color

by fat_fish_in_space



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alien love, First Kiss, Jabba is actually pretty cool until you piss him off, M/M, Piett actually has a lot of fantasies about big aliens taking him but hush, Vader and Jabba are big children and Firmus just wants to rest, also Piett needs to wear more green, crossdressing i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space
Summary: A simple mission goes wrong and Piett finds himself an unwilling guest at Jabba's Palace on Tattooine.But is he really that unwilling?





	Green Is Your Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EustaceS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EustaceS/gifts).



> No BETA.
> 
> English is not my first language.
> 
> ***
> 
> This is an exchange gift for Froggy, who loves Jabba/Piett and asked for a fic with them. It was my first time writing them and I put my own little twist on them both. I hope I managed to do well. 
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FROGGY ❤ ❤ ❤

It was supposed to be a simple infiltration mission. Firmus had to just get the right information with his team about the Hutt’s shady business to blackmail him with later. The plan was easy enough. One of his men was to pose as a slave that Firmus would be selling to the alien. They knew that Jabba the Hutt did not care much for the gender or species of his playthings, as long as they were appealing to him. While they distracted Jabba with the fake deal, the rest of the team would retrieve what they came from. Firmus would then tell the Hutt he wasn’t interested in selling his slave after all and they would go back to the Empire, mission accomplished.

Easy enough.

Except, none of his men truly… fit the designated role.  

“It doesn’t look half bad, Sir. Maybe you should consider including it in your everyday attire.” Commented Kyrade, a tall man with scars all over his face, the one who would be posing as the slave seller.

Piett heard the quiet snickers of the rest of the group. He grumped unhappily, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop them. The Admiral let them get away with too much too many times to halt their behavior now.

Firmus sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Kyrade was right, the green material of his clothing accented his eyes, making them appear less brownish and bigger, if that was even possible. The makeup they put on him concealed his tired visage, his lips painted a soft pink. Piett looked years younger, almost doe-like. The toga dress he wore wasn’t very elaborate, only accented by pieces of silver accents and jewelry, emeralds glinting on his slave collar.

“It’s so short...” He murmured to himself, watching how the length of the toga exposed his barefoot legs.

He swore he could almost see his ass.

“If we don’t show off some skin then he won’t bite, Boss.” Called out Javgiov, the most unruly of his team, a teasing tone in his voice.

Piett turned to him sharply, his eyes narrowed.

“Don’t you and the rest have anything to do? Kyrade is the only one I will need for this part, you lot should already be in positions.” He snarled.

Javgiov put up his hands in surrender, smirking.

“Sure, sure Boss. Sorry, we are going.”

Firmus nodded, turning back to the mirror. Nervously, he picked at the silver earring, dangling from his ear, the small emeralds in it glancing back at him accusingly.

“I would do you Boss!” Shouted Javgiov as the team scrambled to escape the room, a furious Piett only held back by Kyrade, before he could tear them apart.

 

***

 

Seeing Jabba for the first time was… an experience for sure. While Piett saw his fair share of Hutts and alien species in general, Jabba was still impressive in an uncanny kind of way. Firmus glanced around, pretending to be a shy, trained slave, cataloging their escape routes. There weren’t that many guards around the crime lord. Apparently, a simple man selling his slave wasn’t seen as a threat. Good, the plan would be far easier this way.

“And what do you have for me?” Asked Jabba in Basic, his voice somehow scratchy, as if coming from a broken comm.

Kyrade yanked on the chain connected to his collar harshly, making Piett stumbled forward slightly, almost falling on his face. He glared slightly at his man, knowing that while partly he was simply acting his role out, Kyrade had his own mean streak in him. And he was probably still miffed about Firmus not letting him go on shore leave a month ago.

“Well, you see, I have this little guy here. He doesn’t do it for me anymore, you know? So I thought that the least I could get from him is some credits.” Kyrade sneered, looking at Piett as if he was the dirt under his shoe.

Knowing how to act, Firmus let his face take on a sad and scared look, his big doe eyes pleadingly gazing at his Master.

“Please Master, I will be good! Please, don’t sell me!” He cried out.

The slap to his cheek that followed was harsh and loud in the room. Piett fell to the floor and kept his face turned away from Jabba for a moment, hoping to amplify the effect of a broken man. He heard rumors about the Hutt liking to be rather rough with his slaves, so he needed to show off how good he looked when thrown around.

Except, Jabba didn’t seem that impressed from what Firmus glimpsed when he gazed a little at the Hutt. His orange eyes were looking at Piett with clear disinterest, or rather, he was looking at Kyrade. It was almost like he didn’t see the man on the floor.

Damn it, Piett was sure he even let the toga ride up a little to show off more skin, was his sacrifice for nothing?

“Is this how you treat all your slaves?” Questioned the alien with a deep rumble.

Firmus could see Kyrade flatter for a moment, as if he didn’t know what to do. The Hutt was not reacting the way they predicted. He was unhappy with them and anyone in the room could see it. Piett cursed internally, their whole plan was going to fall apart if Jabba didn’t stay interested in talking with them.

When one of the guards ran in, screaming about intruders, the Admiral knew that all went to hell.

 

***

 

He had no idea how he got separated from Kyrade, but suddenly someone was yanking on his chain, almost dragging him in front of Jabba. The commotion their intrusion caused has already calmed down. Apparently all his men managed to escape, sadly with no blackmail material.

And without their Admiral.

“Admiral Piett, if I am right?” Asked Jabba with a smirk.

Firmus’ eyes widened, then he cursed loudly, trying to wrench his chain away from the man that was keeping him in place.

“There is no need to struggle Admiral. You cannot escape from here. But don’t worry, no harm shall come to you as long as you behave.” Continued the crime lord, looking at him with amusement, his orange eyes almost burning.

Piett stopped his trashing and stood straight. He wasn’t going to be intimidated by an overgrown slug.

“And? What do you plan to do to me? If you harm me the Empire wil-”

“The _Empire_ will not give a damn about an Admiral that failed his mission.” Interrupted the Hutt, his voice spitting out the words.

Firmus felt himself sweat a little. The damned alien was right. No one would come for him, not even his men probably. Well, maybe except…

“Lord Vader will.” He said coldly with a smirk, watching the Hutt’s eyes widen slightly at his words.

Jabba looked at him for a moment in silence. He hummed in thought, the sound like static. If Piett wasn’t in such dangerous situation he would even compare it to a pleasant, sort of purring like noise. Except he knew that he could be thrown into a Rancorn pit at any moment and he didn’t want to die wearing a skimpy toga and jewelry. Especially the collar with the chain.

“Hmmm… Supposedly the Sith tries to get you back. You still would benefit from behaving if you want to survive till the day of your retrieval.” Said Jabba, his eyes speaking of danger, should Firmus disobey.

Piett knew when a battle was lost and when to bid his time. He nodded in understanding, sighing tiredly.

“Alright then. Can I at least have some normal clothes please?” Asked the Admiral, feeling the looks he was getting from those gathered in the room.

The Hutt smirked and let out a deep chuckle. His eyes moved all over Firmus’ body, making the man want to cover himself with his hands like a blushing maiden.

“No. I quiet enjoy seeing you in this attire, Admiral.” Said Jabba.

Piett cursed colorfully, only provoking another laugh from the Hutt.

 

***

 

He was right of course. His men contacted Vader and only two days later the Sith Lord was already threatening the Hutt. The problem was, for some reason the Force user didn’t want to come to Tattooine personally. It was almost as if he were afraid of something.

How strange. Maybe his superior was simply busy.

“You have no need for him, just give him up before I send the Empire’s wraith down your tail, you kriffing slug.” Snarled the Dark Lord, his picture on the screen not giving justice to his terrifying image.

Piett glanced at Jabba from the corner of his eye. The movement cause the chain he was still wearing to make an almost ominous sound. It caused Vader’s attention to snap to him immediately. The Sith didn’t appear too pleased.

“By Force Piett, what are you wearing?” He asked in a surprised tone.

Firmus, too tired and too weirded out by the whole situation, just shrugged his arms.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time, My Lord. Besides, _someone_ refuses to give me proper clothing.” He answered, glaring openly at the Hutt.

Jabba glanced at him, looking amused. Piett had to admit, the Hutt has been nothing but a gracious host about everything. Except those damned slave clothes. And he did seem to enjoy leading Firmus around by the chain, although he was much more gentle about it than his men were. Jabba didn’t yank him or make him stumble, or fall over. He just tugged on the chain a little when he wanted Piett to follow.

It was… It was strange. The alien was nothing like the stories about him liked to proclaim. From what Firmus observed while around the Palace, Jabba actually acted rather decent towards his slaves. He mostly ignored them actually, too busy working out deals left and right, and giving out orders. The only time he seemed to act like the crime lord he was supposed to be was when he was entertaining some shady looking guests. It almost looked like the Hutt was actually tired from acting like a total bastard and pretending to be on the same level as the nasty lowlifes that visited the Palace. 

“Well, what do you offer in exchange? How about a nice amount of credits and one of your little Sith artifacts? I know a few collectors who would pay a handsome price for those.” Said Jabba, not at all bothered by the Sith’s clear anger.

Of course his almost dismissive manner only ignited the other’s fury. Piett saw the red lightsaber flare to life as Vader clenched his other hand, too far away to do any damage to the Hutt, but still wanting to show his displeasure.

“You disgusting slug, in exchange you will keep your worthless life! Now give me back my Admiral!” Snarled the Dark Lord.

Jabba hummed, not moved by the slightly childish display. He was clearly used to such things. Piett almost envied him.

“Hmmm… I do not accept your offer. Call back when you have something better to give me, Shit Lord.” Said the alien almost jovially, cutting off the connection before Vader could respond.

He turned to Firmus then who was looking blankly at the now black screen, not really knowing what to do with himself.

“It appears you will be my guest for a longer time Admiral.” Rumbled the Hutt, pleased.

 

***

 

After spending the next few days at the Palace on Tattooine, Firmus realized just how strange his situation actually was. He no longer felt in any danger from Jabba, which was number one reason for feeling uneasy. And the way the alien was acting around him was simply confusing. The Hutt began conversing with Piett about various topics. Turned out he wasn’t a simpleton and actually hid a sharp mind in his folds. Not only that, but the alien acted more like a workaholic business man than actual criminal.

Frimus was actually in the Hutt’s, well… office, watching him looking over some documents. Piett didn’t know what to do with himself. He didn’t mind the quite, but there was something nagging at him for two days now. The Admiral played with the hem of his new shirt, deep in thought. The clothing Jabba provided was of the highest quality of course. Piett never owned something so expensive and soft to the touch. Of course the irony of the green color of his clothing, so similar to the dreadful toga, was not lost on him. But still, it was a nice change.

He heard Jabba mutter to himself in his native tongue and he lifted his head to stare at the Hutt. That nagging feeling was back. Firmus had an inkling as to what it was connected with.

While in the custody of the Hutt, he observed the alien and his behavior, especially towards his slaves. And while Jabba mostly ignored them or just acted in a neutral manner towards them, there was an exception. Piett saw a few of the prettier males and females in skimpy clothing and expensive jewelry enter the Hutt’s chambers with him. At first Firmus thought they were being forced into sex by the alien, but then he saw their faces as they entered the rooms and there was… lust, anticipation, desire. Things he would have never before say someone could feel for the Hutt. But then when they left the rooms in the mornings, they all looked sated, as if they had the best lay of their life. Piett even managed to overhear a conversation between a wide-eyed, young slave girl and an older one who had the privilege to enter their Master’s bedroom.

“Is it true? Does his…” Started the younger one, but cut herself off, embarrassed.

The older slave laughed in a teasing way, her eyes sparkling.

“Oh, you have no idea! It’s even better then what the others told me. Seriously, shame you are so young and won’t get to experience a Hutt like that.” Was her answer, the blush on the younger’s cheeks deepening.

This gave Firmus a shock of a lifetime. It proved that Jabba’s front of a cruel Master was a front and that, apparently, sex with the alien was something out of a holo-porn movie. Of course Piett tried to spy some more and heard various conversations from those working closely with the Hutt. The people in the Palace were completely different than the ones Jabba showed himself around with to the outside world. Here, it almost seemed like a separate Universe.

But what was that nagging feeling that he felt every time he thought about the Hutt, his gentle side, how the slaves blushed and giggled after a night spent with their Master?

“Do you sleep with all of them and then throw them to the Rancorn?” He asked out loud before he could stop himself.

Piett felt his body freeze as he realized what he just said. But Jabba didn’t seem to be too bothered by the question. He looked up from his work and gazed at Firmus tiredly.

“Is this the tact they teach all Imperial Admirals? No, I do not do that. In fact, the only slaves that have ever been thrown to the their death are the ones that betrayed me. I do not tolerate traitors in my Palace.” Answered the Hutt, his work forgotten as he kept looking at the Admiral with his glowing eyes.

Firmus felt a little uneasy as the burning gaze focused on him. For some reason he felt his temperature rise, his pulse quicken. He licked his lips in anticipation, watching as Jabba followed the movement with his eyes. Piett’s cheeks reddened slightly as he prepared to ask the next question.

“I have… I have seen that you bring various slaves to your chambers. They talk of course about it all after. To be honest, they all seem a little plain looking to me so I suppose I was curious… I wanted to know…”

He cut himself off, looking at the Hutt in a pleading way. Firmus was asking for something, but he didn’t know what yet. The crime lord didn’t seem eager to help him, watching him almost with a spark of fascination on his face.

“Why weren’t you interested in me?” Finally asked Piett, feeling air leave his lungs loudly.

He waited for a beat for the alien’s response. The Hutt titled slightly his head in thought, or at least as much as his body allowed him to.

“Ah, you think I didn’t want you. Is that it? Dear Admiral, believe me, it is quite the opposite. I find you very attractive.” Answered Jabba in a low tone.

Firmus shivered. What was wrong with him? He has been acting stranger each day he spent in the crime lord’s company. Piett realized that he was enjoying his time at the Palace.

“Why then…” He hesitated, trying to ask something he was sure he knew the answer to.

Jabba shifted a little and moved from behind his working desk, slithering over to the red-faced Admiral. A surprisingly soft hand lifted Firmus’ chin to meet the Hutt’s big eyes.

They looked like fire that would eat him up if he got too close.

“I was simply appealed by your… _handler’s_ behavior. To see such beautiful man mistreated by someone like him didn’t sit right with me. If your men didn’t cause such a ruckus, I was ready to pay any price to have you as mine.”

Piett couldn’t control his body’s reaction to the words. Never before has anyone looked at him with such consuming gaze, never before said such possessive words. He swallowed the excessive saliva that suddenly pooled in his mouth, being aware of the Hutt’s hand still on his face, now caressing is slightly. His skin structure was so pleasant to the touch, a complete opposite to what the Admiral expected. He took a shaky breath. Something took over him in that moment, some primal need. Desires that he hid for years awakened, things he was ashamed of as a youth. A beast inside him reared its head, one that he never before allowed to escape, always controlled, always posed.

Always the way he was expected to act for others.

But now Piett wanted something for himself. And since he was stuck here anyway, why not take the opportunity.

“Your slaves… They sp-spoke very highly of your time to-together with them.” He said hesitantly, his voice shaking.

There was something in Jabba’s eyes, something considering. The Hutt leaned in closer and Piett realized he could barely breath.

“Did they now…” He purred out simply in that rough voice of his.

Firmus could only nod, not being able to speak again. Whatever was happening to him right now was not something he could control.

“Would you like to try? What it’s like to have a Hutt as a lover?”

Blood rushed to his face and Piett stammered, feeling like a virgin that just heard the most scandalous thing. He also felt his cock rise to attention at the proposition. The whole idea seemed so outrages, yet there was something pushing at his insides, wanting to embrace the opportunity. Shakily, without control of his own body, he nodded. Firmus was looking at the Hutt as if hypnotized. Jabba moved closer, so close that their breaths mingled.

“A little taste then, my dearest Admiral, before the main course tonight.” Whispered the crime lord.

Before Piett could so much as think about what was happening, big, warm lips slammed into his. He let out a surprised noise, muffled by the kiss. Firmus had to admit, he expected Jabba’s lips to be slippery and that if he were to kiss anyone, the Hutt would cover them in slobber. Instead, the lips were pleasantly dry and warm, and Piett was the one feeling saliva pool in his mouth as a demanding tongue asked for entrance into it. He obliged without a thought, moaning as the long, alien muscle probed and mapped at his insides. A big arm reached around him and caught the narrow waist, bringing the two males closer. Firmus felt himself losing conscious slowly from the lack of air, black spots behind his closed eyelids, yet the kiss continued, making him pant and sweat. But it was a pleasant sensation despite the danger and he felt his cock, now fully erect, rub into the leathery body before him, groaning in need.

When did Jabba pull him against himself?

Finally, air was becoming something very much needed by the human and he tried to give the Hutt a subtle signal that he was losing his breath. Jabba turned out to be a very attentive lover, attuned perfectly to his partner. He immediately let go of the now red, thoroughly kissed lips. Firmus’ eyes were half-lidded, his cheeks a pretty shade of pink, panting with excitement. He saw Jabba trail his piercing eyes over his body, stopping to look at the human’s hard cock, straining obscenely against his pants. Any other time Piett would feel shame, would feel the need to cover up, hide what he was experiencing. But there was something strange about the Hutt, something pulling him towards the alien. It was like all his inhibitions vanished around Jabba.

Warm, fat fingers caught his chin, forcing his head up. Their eyes clashed, both filled with hunger for each other. Firmus felt a lazy smirk spread over his flushed face, Jabba answering it with his own.

“I can already see that you will be a delicious treat to consume, little Admiral.” Said the Hutt lowly, licking his lips as if tasting Piett once more.

Firmus felt himself whine in need. He felt like he was finally so close to getting what he always wanted in life, finally being able to let himself let go of obligations and expectations of the Empire.

“When?” He asked breathlessly.

Jabba smirked, his eyes flashing with desire.

“Tonight. Come to my chambers. Do not worry, no one will stop you.” Answered the Hutt.

Piett, for some reason, felt a cold feeling of disappointment. He grimaced a little.

Jabba seemed to notice his change of mood, because he chuckled in amusement.

“Oh, my precious Admiral, how impatient. Believe me, I would take you right here, right now, but I wish for our first time to happen properly in bed. I guess you can say I am a hopeless romantic this way.”

Firmus felt his face grow even redder, if that was even possible. He felt like a little child, scolded by their parent. The problem was, however, that he was very much an adult with a raging erection and a deep, almost primal need for the alien before him, not a kid. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Of course.” Said the Admiral simply.

The Hutt smiled even wider then and he caressed Piett’s red lips with his thick thumb, putting pressure on the lower lip.

Firmus’ breath quickened once more. It hurt so nicely, the pressure on his abused lips.

“Yes. Tonight.” Said Jabba, his eyes half-lidded and glowing, his tone promising to fulfill all of Piett’s fantasies.

 

***

 

To say he felt disappointment would be an understatement. Of course he could not outright complain, but he still didn’t greet Vader warmly when the Sith stormed Jabba’s Palace that very same day. Stormtroopers were crawling all over the place and he was pretty sure he even saw a few Deathtroopers; an unusual sight around his superior.

“Admiral, I am glad to see that the disgusting slug didn’t do anything to you and you are in one piece.” Said Vader, clear relief in his modified voice.

Firmus felt a little bad for his anger towards the Sith Lord. He was only doing what he thought was the right thing to do, rescuing his Officer from the hands of a well-known criminal. How was the man to know that Piett was about to get the best sex of his life and fulfill all his dark fantasies?

“Thank you for coming for me, my Lord.” He said simply, trying to keep his tone as bland as possible.

But of course a Force user like Vader picked up on his emotions right away. He tilted his helmeted head to the side like a curious child, trying to understand something strange.

“You are unhappy Piett.” Spoke Vader, something like a warning in his tone.

Firmus sighed. He looked at the Hutt who didn’t really say anything since the Empire’s best arrived, instead watching the interaction between the Sith and Admiral with curiosity. He glared a little at Jabba when he saw him smirking at Piett’s obvious discomfort with the way the conversation was going. Biting his lower lip, he turned back to Vader.

“It is nothing my Lord. I am simply tired after the whole ordeal. Forgive me, I meant no disrespect.”

Vader nodded in understanding. Then the Sith turned towards the owner of the Palace himself, the dark, furious energy rolling off him in waves.

“You should feel lucky Hutt that the Emperor finds you useful and forbade me from harming you in any way. But you have been warned. Try to kidnap an Imperial Officer again and I will relish in dealing with you personally.” Growled out the masked man.

Piett rolled his eyes behind Vader, too miffed about not getting laid to put up with his dramatics.

“I will be sure to invite one then, should I require their presence. It will not be a kidnapping then, wouldn’t you agree?” Snorted out the alien.

Before Vader could go on a killing spree, Firmus cleared his throat, making the Dark Lord’s attention turn to him.

“My Lord, we should go.” He said, hoping the Sith would listen.

Vader nodded silently and with one last growl in Jabba’s direction, started to march back to his ship, the Stormtroopers right on his heels. Piett watched them go, and when he was sure he was the only one left with the Hutt, he turned around.

Firmus gasped when he almost bumped into the alien. Jabba must have moved closer to him when he wasn’t paying attention.

“My offer still stands Admiral. Should you wish to explore… whatever it is that is happening between us, my home is open to you…” Said Jabba softly, his fingers caressing Piett’s cheek.

The Admiral leaned into the warm touch, his eyes closing a little in pleasure.

“…as are my bed chambers.” Finished the Hutt, his lips capturing the other’s for one last kiss.

As Firmus groaned in need, he knew for certain that he would be back very soon on the scorching sands of Tattooine.

He did have some shore leave days that he could still use.


End file.
